


Chance Encounters - Part 2

by MadDormouse



Series: Chance Encounters [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strippin and Martyn try to survive their initial encounter.  Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters - Part 2

He heard the shouting first. Strippin tried to focus on the noise, but everything was dark and he couldn't tell which way was up. The railman fought against his mind's haze. The fog of unconsciousness started to lift and he realized it was dark because he had closed his eyes.  
After opening his eyes, Strippin immediately closed them because the room was spinning around him. The railman clutched his head. He felt like waking up the next morning from what was either the best or worse night of drinking, not that anyone could remember which.  
TWANG!  
The bearded man forced his eyes open to see the arrow protruding out of the stone wall next to his head. He was in a naturally forming tunnel, sitting in a pile of gravel. A skeletal archer advanced towards him. Strippin stood up and pulled out his wooden sword, which he had only built as a precaution. He dodged the skeleton's next arrow, drowsily lunging at the monster.  
Out of three swings, only one hit. Strippin rubbed his eyes to try and see straight. Focusing, the railman stabbed the skeleton again and again. The aggressor finally fell in defeat from a punch in the bony face.  
Strippin looked around to assess the situation. He guessed he fell through the open hole in the tunnel's ceiling. There was a lot of gravel around the opening. Strippin guessed the Creeper explosion had broken through the ground and unsettled the gravel causing a cave in.  
'If I had to, I could climb back out that way,' he thought. However, he noted it was now night time.  
The tunnel to the right was equally pitch black. The railman saw some materials that would be useful as long as no other monsters attacked. To the left, Strippin was reminded why he heard shouting when he woke up. The short forest sprite was running towards him, being trailed by a handful of zombies and skeletons.  
"Run!" the blonde man shouted.  
Strippin needed no convincing. He turned on his heels and dashed in the opposite direction. The railman found that the sprite was easily able to keep pace. This reminded the bearded man that the monsters were not far behind. The two ran through the dark cave. Strippin was just able to make out the sudden dips and inclines in the rock. He caught sight of light farther down the tunnel. The railman figured it most likely meant lava, but he welcomed that as a light source.  
"Come on, there's something up ahead!" Strippin yelled.  
The only response from the sprite came seconds later when his foot caught on the stone and fell to the ground. The blonde man shouted in pain, causing Strippin to stop. He looked back at the shorter man. The sprite glanced behind himself at the advancing monsters and then held up a hand in desperation.  
"Help!"  
Strppin hesitated briefly, but dashed back and pulled the man to his feet. He punched the nearest zombie in the midsection. The creature stumbled backwards into the others. In the confusion, the two men staggered the rest of the way to the light.  
Strippin came to an abrupt halt at the edge of a chasm. The light he had seen previously came from lava pouring down to the bottom. A waterfall gushed water almost across the other side of the open space. An arrow shot past both of the men's heads. They turned to see the monsters were still in pursuit.  
"What do we do?" the sprite asked.  
Strippin looked back at the monsters and then down into the abyss. "We jump."  
Pulling the shorter man with him, Strippin leapt into the expanse. He ignored the death drop below and focused on the stream ahead. The cool water rushed over their bodies. The two were washed down the side of chasm. Strippin and his attacker tumbled out of the water at the bottom and into safety. Strippin looked back up as one of the zombie followers was pushed to its death directly out of the tunnel's edge.  
The sprite gasped for air. "That was crazy!"  
"Saved our lives though," shrugged Strippin. "Now, come on. We need to get supplies. Don't suppose you have any torches on you?"  
"A few replied," the blonde man said.  
Strippin nodded. "Then light up the immediate area. I see iron and coal, which means we have a fighting chance."  
Strippin went to work, knowing their lives depended on it. He still had his stone tools and enough wood to construct a crafting table. It was tedious, but the railman mined enough stone to build a stone pick. With that he was able to safely mine iron. Strippin smiled as the ore reflected in the lava's light.  
He made quick work of the materials from the stone. Once he had enough, Strippin constructed a crude furnace with the stone and coal and was able to start cooking. The blonde man dashed back. His clothes were covered in dirt and odd fluids that could only have come from the monsters. Strippin realized he must look almost the same.  
"Now what?" asked the sprite.  
"We tool up," explained Strippin. "It's a bit crude, but we have iron tools. We can dig up and out of here and hopefully it will be day out."  
The railman handed the sprite an iron pickaxe. The shorter man hesitantly accepted the tool. He turned it over in his hands a few times.  
"Sorry for letting you almost get killed up there," he said.  
"Sorry for almost not saving you back there," Strippin replied after a thought. He kept staring at the working furnace.  
"You said you were looking for someone?" asked the sprite. "Do you know if they're okay?"  
The railman nodded absentmindedly. "My partner, Benji. I don't know if he's even alive."  
"Ah," said the man. "Well, I hope you find your boyfriend."  
"Oi, I meant my bro, not a boyfriend!" scolded Strippin.  
The sprite scowled. "Well you said partner after all."  
"Whatever," the railman sighed. "And what was your name again? Little wood?"  
"InTheLittleWood," the sprite replied. "But my friends can call me Martyn."  
Shaking his head, Strippin retrieved the last of the iron from the furnace. He constructed what he could from the remaining materials the two of them found. For the sprite, he built another sword. The railman built a pickaxe for himself. He paused before using the last of the iron. Strippin knew he could really use a sword, but he hesitated. Absentmindedly he reached into his pack pawed at what else he had.  
"Oh! I know just what I need!" he exclaimed before getting to work.  
"So, what is the plan?"  
Strippin handed the sword to Martyn. "We mine our way back up to the surface. This chasm might be full of goodies, but right now we need to get to safety."  
"Thanks again," the sprite said, accepting the weapon. "So, what do I call you?"  
Strippin looked up at the blonde in confusion.  
"Well, you know my name, but I don't even know yours," Martyn said. "If we're going to fight monsters together, we should at least be on a first name basis."  
"But won't you try to kill me for harming your saplings?"  
The sprite scowled. "I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I'm pretty sure we're past that! You know, because of the monsters?"  
"Fair enough. Name's Strippin," he replied. "Friends call me … Strippin. Um. Yeah."  
Martyn nodded. "Now that's out of the way. We dig up?  
"We dig up," Strippin replied. "And try to stay alive."


End file.
